


Hold On

by sowhatimafangirl



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowhatimafangirl/pseuds/sowhatimafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can something that seem so weird turn out right? That's what people think of Mr. and Mrs. Daryl Dixon. Find out how the strangest couple ever put together seem to work out right. Starting from Season 1 and updating as much as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In this world, it was hard trying to find a moment of peace. For Daryl Dixon, that meant hunting. Everything else just seemed to fade into the background. It was just him, his crossbow, and nature. Mainly, he enjoyed it because it became more of a solo mission than anything. It was his time away the camp and all their bitching. He really didn't care about whose turn it was to do laundry or to take watch. When Merle was around, it was different. He at least had someone to talk to. But after what happened in Atlanta, he couldn't trust anyone. Well, there was someone, but Daryl didn't know how to feel about her.

Her name was Savannah. That was pretty much what anyone in the camp knew about her. She rarely spoke, unless it was to Carol or Lori, and even than it was one word answers to questions. But she did pull her weight around the group. She helped out with more hands-on chores like scavenging and gladly took over lookout duty whenever Andrea complained about her turn. Savannah was pretty handy with a gun; previous training probably. But on a previous gathering run, she had found a machete which became an extension of her arm. Unlike the other woman in the camp, this girl wasn't afraid to get into the fray with Walkers. Daryl remembered the last time a Walker was spotted in the woods. He had it in his sights when Savannah came out of nowhere and slammed her blade right into the decomposing corpses head. But she didn't stop there. Daryl had watched has she had hacked the Walker's head to shreds until nothing but some brain matter and stained grass remained. Up to that point, she had never showed emotion but a homicidal smile had appeared along with a slight insane laugh escaping her lips. Then, it was like the normal switch was flicked on again. Savannah had stood up and trudged back through the trees, machete dragging behind her.

Daryl kept his distance from her. He couldn't get a good read on her in the first spot and after that attack on the Walker, he was pretty sure she was nuts. She was a strange woman anyway. She always wore a beat up military style green hat that she usually kept her hair tucked away. Dingy, short sleeve buttoned up men shirts and torn baggy jeans kept her body well covered while scuffed boots that looked twice her size covered her feet. Daryl gave her bonus points on that; unlike some woman during this, Savannah knew it wasn't a fucking beauty pageant.

Daryl's mind snapped back to reality when he heard a twig snap. The crossbow was instantly loaded and ready to go in his hands. The bolt fired and nailed a squirrel into a tree. It wasn't much for the group, but he had been starving since last night. Baked beans can only go so far for filling food.

Daryl claimed his prize and sat down on a fallen tree. Seconds later, the squirrel had been flayed and he began enjoying his find. His eyes glanced down to the small stream that cut through the forest. It was the perfect hide away from the shitty world.

Leaves began to crunch over leaves from the lower bank. Daryl went for his crossbow, but lowered as Savannah came into view. She was clad in her usual hat and a once white buttoned up shirt and tattered jeans. She didn't seem to notice Daryl as she sat down on the rock and removed her boots. She lifted the shoes to her nose and sniffed, grimacing and gagging form the smell. Daryl smirked as he sucked his fingers clean. "Weirdo," he mumbled to himself.

Savannah sighed as she reached up and took off her hat. Long, thick black hair tumbled down to her waist. Daryl froze as Savannah shook her head. She quickly lifted her shirt off, exposing pale white skin. What looked like a skeletal angel with boney wings was between her shoulder blades while a belt made out of bullets was tattooed across her lower back. Daryl's eyebrow rose slightly. Before he could even blink, Savannah had shaken off the jeans and waded quickly into the stream, disappearing over the surface.

Curiosity got the better the better of Daryl. He quietly stuck down to the river and leaned against the rock that Savannah had thrown her clothes on. He watched as Savannah resurfaced, pushing the black hair away from her face. "That feels so good…" it was the first time Daryl had heard her spoke. She had a light Southern accent, like she had spent some time in the North. As quickly as she had dived in, Savannah was making her way back to the bank. Daryl duck down, watching as she emerged. Her breasts weren't huge, but they weren't small either; a handful as what Merle use to call them. In each nipple, an X made of steel were through both of them. She wasn't super skinny either, with just enough curves to not make her look like a stick. On her hips and over her pubic hair line, the bullet belt tattoo continued. A pair of .38 snub nose revolvers was also tattooed, hanging off the belt. A black and red garter belt also inked around her left thigh. Daryl couldn't believe his eyes. Savannah still had her eyes closed as she grabbed her hair and twisted the water out of it. Daryl smirked as he gathered up the clothes and perched himself on the rock.

"Enjoyin' yourself?" He loved the look of shock when her light blue eyes snapped opened. Without thinking twice, Savannah ducked behind another rock and gave him an evil glare.

"Get out of here Dixon!" Savannah snapped.

"Or what?" Daryl laughed as he picked up her trusty machete. "Unless those guns on your hips are real…"

"Asshole," Savannah growled. "Just get out of here, will ya? I need to get dressed!"

"I don't think so." Daryl threw the machete down. "I'll give ya your clothes back, if you answer some questions."

"Are you shitting me?" Savannah snapped.

"Well, unless ya want to walk back to camp naked." Daryl couldn't help but show how much this amused him.

"Just ask…" Savannah shivered. Despite it being hot as hell, she began to shiver from the wind.

"For starters," Daryl shifted in his position on the rock. "What's your full name?"

"Jesus fu….Savannah Marie Harris," she blurted out fast.

"Where ya from?"

"Lexington, Kentucky. Can I have something please?" Savannah hated begging; she knew that sexist bastard was getting off on this. That was part of the reason she kept her distance from him and his brother, Merle. But Merle had disappeared after what happened in Atlanta with T-Dog. Savannah hoped he had gotten eaten. Both of them were everything she had ever stood against in her life. But here she was, at the mercy of Daryl Dixon just because she didn't want to explain why she was naked.

Daryl threw her the tattered jeans, which Savannah quickly put on. "Don't know why you wear those. Those are some great legs."

"Piss off Dixon," Savannah grunted as she tried to pull her jeans on without showing much more. Daryl leaned slightly to catch a view of her ass. Not bad, he thought.

"What's with tha tattoos?"

An idea popped into Savannah's head. She stood up slowly, leaving her jeans undone. Savannah put on her best sexy smile with bedroom eyes and brought her hair around her shoulders. This had worked before, a long time ago now it seemed. Hopefully, Daryl was as dumb as the guys she dealt with before. That was how she survived before Carol and Lori found her half dead on the side of the road.

"Why don't you come over here and get a better look at them?" She tried to sound as seductive as possible. Daryl stood up and walked over slowly, her main prize clutched in his hand. He had left his crossbow behind, but Savannah didn't know if he carried anything else on him.

Daryl began circling her like he was sizing her up. She didn't seem to care that her breasts were out, or hardening with a mix of the water and wind. His hand slightly touched the skeletal angel between her shoulders and stared at it with interest. Goosebumps began to rise on her skin, much to Savannah's agitation.

"You like this?" Daryl said, almost a whisper. His calloused finger went along the wings and Savannah found herself trying to hold a moan in. It had been a long time since she felt the touch of a man that wasn't medical related. And out of the all men in the camp, Daryl was the only one she would consider somewhat attractive. And she would lie if she didn't use him in her fantasies at night when she was in her tent and frustrated beyond all Hell.

Before she could say anything back, Daryl had spun her around and gripped her shoulders harshly. An arrogant smirk pulled on Daryl's lips. Their eyes seemed to connect, despite the fact that she was several inches shorter than him. Savannah put her hand on Daryl's cheek and caressed it softly. Daryl was a little surprised on how calloused her fingers were. In the spilt second of his discovery, he felt something hit his balls hard. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

"Works every time." Savannah grabbed her shirt and pulled it on quickly. Daryl tried to cuss her out, but only thing that came out were whines. He watched as Savannah grabbed her boots and machete before running out of his line of vision.

"Bitch…"Daryl managed to get out as he laid in the fetal position.

Later on that night, Savannah was sitting around the makeshift fire, shoving beans down her throat. Almost everyone was asleep and Savannah had volunteered to pull an all nighter guard watch. Dale had warned her that she was pushing herself too much and should get some sleep. Dale was like a father figure to Savannah, but she couldn't tell him why she couldn't sleep. She hadn't closed her eyes since the outbreak began.

Daryl had made it back to camp but kept his distance from her. Savannah had to keep an evil smile to herself. They didn't tell anyone what happened down by the river. Served that bastard right, but a pang of guilt did go through her. Savannah yawned and shook her head. She'd kill for some instant coffee.

"Ya must think yer so funny!" Savannah looked over her shoulder and saw Daryl staring down at her. He had an angry expression on his face with his eyes set to kill.

"Don't touch my stuff," Savannah said bluntly.

Daryl knocked the can of beans away from her. Savannah stood straight up and locked into his eyes again. "I don't have time to play with you, Cap'n Redneck." Savannah threw her arms in the arm and spun on her heels.

"Dale took ya off of duty." Savannah froze. "He f'nally got Andrea doin' it."

"What?" Savannah turned back around.

"He said for ya to get some sleep."

"This is bullshit!" Savannah stormed past him, only to feel Daryl's hand around her wrist.

"And he told me ta make sure ya do." Daryl began dragging her to the small tent that was hers. Unceremoniously, Daryl threw Savannah in the tent and quickly closed the zipper behind him.

"You egotistical bastard! What gives you the right?" Savannah sanpped.

"The same right that gives ya the right to kick a man in his nuts!" Daryl threw his crossbow in the corner. "I'd rather be doin' somethin' else right now instead of watchin' ya."

Savannah was going to kill Dale. She rolled out the gray sleeping bag she had found and got under it.

"Ya sleep in ya clothes?" Daryl asked. "Why be prudish now?" Savannah was secretly planning his death when a smelly flannel shirt fell on top of her.

"Keep your nasty clothes off of me!" Savannah balled up the shirt and threw it back. Scratch that…she was would kill both Daryl and Dale.

Daryl woke up a few hours later to the sound of crying. It was coming from inside the tent. Daryl rubbed his eyes. With the light from the fire, he could see Savannah shaking. The soft sobs became louder until full blown cries of pain. Daryl reached over to the sleeping bag and began shaking her softly.

"Hey…Hey!" Daryl shouted. "Wake up!"

Savannah shot up quickly and was breathing hard. Tears kept coming down her face, mixing with sweat.

"Are ya alright?" Daryl watched as she wiped her face.

"No…but you don't care." Suddenly, she didn't look so tough. She looked like a lost little girl. All that was missing was a teddy bear. It was like the dam broke as water began to flood down her cheek. "No one here really cares." Savannah put her hands up to cover her eyes and sniffed. "Just get out!"

Daryl just rolled his eyes as he grabbed his shirt and crossbow before leaving. He zipped the tent back and for a second thought about just walking away. "Dammit," he swore. He threw everything on the ground and somehow got comfortable. The last thing he heard was Savannah sobbing "It should have been me."


	2. 2

Nothing had been going right. First the Walker attack on the camp where they lost Amy and Jim. Then the CDC was nothing but a dream killer. Now the RV was broken down on some road in the middle of nowhere. Some of the group had started raiding through the cars, taking any supplies and clothes that they could find. Savannah gripped the black canvas backpack that she had filled up with at the CDC. The women who use to work here knew the score. Cabinets were stocked with whatever they needed: razors, soap, feminine products, some leftover makeup, and anything once considered an accessible commodity. Plus, two bottles of vodka that she managed to smuggle out without anyone noticing. The clothes had had been wearing were now nonexistent in rubble. She had managed to change into jeans that were a few inches too short that were now rolled up into capris and a black tank top. The best thing she found was a clean pair of socks and black boots that fit her. It was like shopping at Gucci with no limit…or at least the apocalypse version.

As Savannah began raiding cars, she pulled out her beat up pack of cigarettes. She had been trying to ration them out as they were her last pack but at this point, Savannah didn't care. Maybe she would get lucky and find a full, untouched carton. Yeah, and life will go back to normal tomorrow.

Savannah saw Carol emerged from one of the cars, clothes to her chest and smiling. It was an actual smile. Savannah was happy to see it. She knew what Carol had gone through with her husband. Ed, Savannah gathered, had no one mourning him. She was sure the tears Carol shed weren't ones of a grieving widow. Ed was an abusive asshole and Savannah didn't hide the fact she enjoyed the beat down Shane had given him a few days before hand. She butted heads with the Dixons on a daily basis, but Ed…the way he acted made Savannah react in a way she didn't like. Bad memories she had been trying to bury and being around him didn't help at all.

What made it the trip from Hell was that she was forced to ride with Daryl to the CDC. No one knew about the altercation between the two of them. He had pissed her off as the group was dealing with the dead Walkers and survivors back at camp. He just wanted to burn any dead body in the area and be done with it. That stupid temper of his got the better of him and he got into Glenn's face. Savannah's fist quickly found Daryl's jaw, much to him and the group's surprise. The two of them nearly got into a fight if Rick and Shane hadn't separated them, even though T-Dog mentioned how much fun that would be see that happen.

Savannah couldn't help but think that Dale had something to do with them riding together. Maybe it would make the two of them bond or makeup, something. Instead, it turned into the longest damn drive she ever had to suffer through. Savannah ended up bribing Daryl with cigarettes to not to talk her for the entire trip. Nearly becoming Walker chow outside the CDC building was the sprinkles on top. But if Dale did want the two of them to do something, they at least got along enough to hold several Walkers back before the door opened. Daryl didn't protest either when she jumped on the back of his motorcycle when they were fleeing the CDC.

Daryl had kept his distance from her at the CDC. The night they were drinking, he kept watching her like she was prey. It had unnerved her to the point of her going back to her room. Someone grabbed her wrist and before Savannah could react, she was shoved against the wall. Daryl pinned her arms in his hands and he stared her right in the eyes.

"Where ya goin'?" Daryl nearly growled. His breath reeked of liquor and his eyes looked almost glassy. He had bathed like everyone else and smelt like soap and some sort of aftershave.

"My room. Now let go or I'll scream." Savannah really felt scared at the time.

"All the fun's in the other room," Daryl drawled out. "The Chinaman's drunk…"

"Korean."

Daryl blinked. "What?"

"Glenn's Korean, not Chinese you idiot." She watched a stupid smile spread on Daryl's face. "What?"

"How deep in Kentucky are you from?" He enjoyed the angry look that came over her face. Savannah wanted to spit in his face. After a few drinks, she had stopped being so tight lipped and relaxed. It shocked the group when she opened her mouth and spoke more than three words in her heavy Kentucky accent. She had spent a lot of time practicing to hide it, but it usually came out whenever she was super stressed or angry. Or in this case, really drunk. Andrea and Lori thought it was cute while it got a good laugh out of the rest. Savannah didn't care about the ribbing; it felt nice. After everything they had been through lately, Savannah realized she needed to be more open with the group. And if she could be opened drunk, it shouldn't be that hard not under any substance.

"Tell me Dixon, does your family tree just become a straight line after a few generations?" Savannah snapped back. She held back a whimper as Daryl's grip tightened. She was about to scream for someone when Daryl's lips crashed down on hers. It wasn't the most romantic thing, but lacking any physical touch for so long, it felt wonderful. Daryl pressed against her body, rubbing slowly against her. His hands ran down her arms and down her body, enjoying the clothes that now showed off her womanly body. Daryl gripped her hips and enjoyed the gasp that admitted from Savannah's mouth as he gave a small thrust.

"Hey!" Daryl moved away as Dale's voice echoed through the halls. It was like being caught making out by your dad. "Back off Daryl!" Dale stormed up to him like a bat out of Hell. Daryl threw his hands in the air like he had be caught and walked off without saying anything. Dale looked like he was ready to snap Daryl's neck as he watched the other man. "Are you okay?"

Before Savannah could answer, she turned her back to Dale and crouched down. Dale was confused until Savannah puked up the contents in her stomach. "Is that from the alcohol or Daryl?" Dale asked, trying to joke about it.

"Shut up," Savannah gasped as she attempted to stand up. Dale put one of her arms around his shoulders and helped her back to her room. Savannah had passed out before she even hit the bed and got the best night sleep she had gotten in a while.

But if Dale hadn't stopped them…then Savannah wasn't sure what would've happened. But damn, it would have been nice to get laid again.

Savannah peeked into an SUV and nearly began to cry out of happiness. On the passenger seat was an opened of L and M Blues with five packs still inside. She pulled the handle but it wouldn't open. "Sonofabitch..."

Daryl and T-Dog moved along the cars, emptying the gas tanks for the RV. Daryl looked up from his position and saw Savannah trying to open a car door. She began looking around for something on the ground and was getting frustrated every moment. Savannah looked down at her boot and raised her eyebrows. He watched as she wrestled with the laces before placing the boot on her hand. With one good hit, the car's window shattered.

"What the hell is she doing?" T-Dog asked as he closed the gas container. The two men watched as Savannah finally yanked the door open and from the waist up disappeared into the SUV. She emerged, clutching onto her prize.

"Something is seriously wrong with that girl." T-Dog shook his head.

"Yeah…" Daryl wasn't really listening to T-Dog at the moment. Carol had run up to Savannah to see if she was okay and shook her slightly when she saw the cigarettes. Savannah was saying something to her as she managed her boot back on. Something of a smile came across her face, but quickly vanished. She had lost her hat in the explosion and now had it in a high ponytail. Her machete was hanging from a makeshift holster she had found in the department store in Atlanta. The night in the hallway at the CDC came back to Daryl's mind. His pants became a little tighter as an image of her naked with all her tattoos and piercings writhing beneath him…

As they fled on his motorcycle, Daryl noticed she wasn't scared; like she had done this before. In fact, she had managed to fall asleep with her head on his shoulder. A few times, Savannah's fingers dipped to his jeans, which made in almost impossible for him concentrate.

His hand just wasn't cutting it anymore.

What Savannah didn't know was that after she had passed out, Daryl had trudged back to her room and saw her passed out. His jaw was still throbbing from the punch. He never knew a girl that could hit that hard and not flinch about it. Now seeing her in normal female clothing, curled up and fast asleep, she looked way to innocent for her own good. Daryl made sure she was completely out of it. Looking over in the corner was her backpack. Daryl quietly tiptoed over the bag and quietly as he could, unzipped it. Savannah didn't even move.

Daryl began digging, pulling out dirty clothing, along with stuff he knew she was stealing. He smirked a little; had to hand it to the girl. Daryl was getting ready to give up when he pulled up a tattered collared shirt trimmed in red. The front of the shirt was ripped clean off. The back had a huge claw mark. The next was the remaining parts of what must have been a skirt. A red broken high heel fell out of it as Daryl unrolled it. He froze, waiting for Savannah wake up. Savannah groaned, but went to grab the pillow and rolled over on the opposite side.

Daryl turned the bag over, shaking it to see if anything else was in there. A crinkled up magazine fell out. Daryl didn't recognize it. He picked it up and glanced at the cover. The Creeping Coffins, the title read. Giving You the Chills! The words were written in old school monster movie writing. Three people were on the cover, two guys and one girl. All three of them were dressed like it was Halloween with a 50s vibe. Daryl didn't focus on the two guys and instead on the girl in middle. She had long, black shoulder length hair with some it in some strange poof on the top of her head. A veil was over her eyes, like she was going to a funeral. She was wearing a black strapless, knee length dress with some sort of pink material underneath, black fishnets, black heels, and pink fishnet arm warmers. She was biting one of her fingers on her left hand while holding a black, standup bass.

"What the hell?" Daryl kept staring the picture, taking in the girl's eyes and playful smile. He flipped through the well-worn magazine until he found more pictures of the girl. Many were of her performing: singing into a microphone while playing the bass. In each picture, she was wearing some sort of dress and always had her hair done. Daryl saw a picture of her smiling, which was dazzling. But when he saw her with a serious face, arms crossed, and eyes still, he felt a lump in his throat. In another picture, her back was to the camera, the right side of her face showing. Daryl scanned down her back and sure enough, there was a skeletal angel tattoo between her should blades.

Daryl quickly threw everything back into her bag, stopping when he noticed she still had his shirt. He would have to get that later. He made sure nothing looked out of place and quietly left the room.

Savannah started walking toward Daryl, saying something to Carol over her shoulder. She put her hands in her back pockets and had a sarcastic smirk on her face. "You guys done yet?" Savannah asked as she got closer.

"Hey Southern Belle," T-Dog joked. Savannah actually smiled. "Yeah, we're almost done."

"Cool. Glenn's got the hose almost fixed. Should be out of here…" Savannah's eyes got big. Daryl turned around and felt his heart drop. A horde of Walkers were coming their way.

"Get down!" Daryl hissed, grabbing Savannah and dragging her down underneath a truck with him. Before Savannah could react, he was on top of her and motioned for her to be quiet. The moans of Walkers got closer and they both watched as the reanimated dead went past. Daryl noticed how rapid Savannah's breathing became. Her blue eyes became wide with fear and it looked like she was trying not to cry. Daryl put a hand on one of her cheeks and focused her attention on him. Without thinking, Daryl brushed his thumb on her cheek, hushing her softly. Savannah laced her arm around his back and was holding onto him for dear life.

The apocalypse had a funny way of changing people's feelings toward each other. Months ago, she would have never wanted to be this close to someone, especially Daryl Dixon. She had looked after T-Dog after his no good brother beat him within an inch of his death. Showing no fear, Savannah had stormed up to him and threatened that if he ever did that to anyone else, she wouldn't stop within an inch of his life. Daryl was the same way: a hot headed, short tempered, racist, sexist jackass. But right now, Savannah didn't care if it was Satan himself that was holding her.

Both of them heard a cry of pain. "T-Dog…" Savannah whispered.

"Stay here." It was more a command than anything. Savannah watched Daryl slip out of from under the car and over to T-Dog. Daryl disposed of the Walker descending onto T-Dog, than grabbed a dead body from the car. That was the last thing she saw before the horde became too thick to see through.

When it finally seemed safe, Savannah slid out from under the SUV and ran over to T-Dog. He had a deep cut that was turning his entire shirt red.

"Damn…" Savannah grabbed T-Dog's good arm and began helping him to the RV. She watched as Rick ran down the side of the road, gun blazing.

"What happened?" Savannah yelled, causing Andrea to look over. The other woman put her hand to her lips.

"Some Walkers found Sophia and she ran into the woods! Rick went after her! What happened to T-Dog?"

"I cut myself on a frame…" T-Dog could barely talk from all the pain.

"I got you…" Andrea had T-Dog lean on her as the both helped into the RV. Andrea helped him lay down as Savannah began pulling out every drawer and opening every cabinet to find some sort of antibiotics.

"Damn!" Savannah yelled as she slammed the door.

"I need something to clean the wound with." Andrea was trying to get his shirt off and find something clean.

"Shit!" Savannah ran to the back of the RV. She had put her backpack in the back room after they stopped so she could raid better. Savannah shuffled through it until she found one of the vodka bottles. She ran back to T-Dog and unscrewed the cap.

"What are you doing?" Andrea's eyes widen.

Savannah ignored Andrea and grabbed T-Dog's arm. "Grit your teeth and don't slap me, okay? I will punch an injured man." Savannah tipped the bottle over and poured the vodka into T-Dog's wound. T-Dog bit his lip and held back the scream he was muffling.

"Just hang on." Savannah sat the bottle down. Andrea started wrapping it with a torn bed sheet. "Hopefully this works. That, or you're going to have a serious hang over."

"That fucking hurts!" T-Dog yelled.

"Oh suck it up you big baby." Savannah picked up the bottle again and unscrewed the lid. T-Dog flinched, thinking she was going to do it again but laughed she put the vodka to her lips and took a long drink out of it. "What? I need first aid too. I'm horribly sober and not dealing with this crap without something." She offered him the bottle. "Want some?"

"Kiss me…I'm shitfaced," Savannah drunk sang that night. After cleaning out T-Dog's wounds again, she decided to finish off the vodka. Tensions were running high as Sophia was still missing. Carol was an emotional wreck. Everyone was handling everything their way, so Savannah handled it the only way she knew: get shitfaced drunk and sing horribly off key.

"I thought two cats were killing each other up here." Dale was looking over the ladder, laughing.

"Not the worse I've ever heard." Savannah laughed as she fell backwards. The bottle rolled off the RV and shattered on the ground. "Damn. Hey Dale, I think I'm ready."

The older man gave her a look of surprise as he sat on the RV. When Savannah was first brought to camp, Dale had watched over her. He would talk about the most random stuff at first, but over time he started opening up to Savannah. He told her about his wife and how she died. While everyone use to bit for her backstory, Dale told her whenever she was ready he would listen.

"Are you sure?"

Savannah propped herself on her elbows. "Yeah. I'm ready. But don't tell anyone else, ok?" With a deep breath, Savannah began her story.


	3. 3

That morning, the group had gotten ready to look for Sophia. Savannah volunteered to stay with Dale and T-Dog in case there was a repeat of yesterday. Rick wasn't too keen on the idea. Andrea had been chomping at the bit for a gun, but no one trusted her with one. Surprisingly, it was Daryl that vouched for her. T-Dog wasn't one hundred percent and Dale couldn't hold off a Walker attack if one happened. He also called her a crazy bitch, but she took it was a compliment. Probably the closest thing she would ever get from him. But the fact that he thought she could hold off Walkers by herself made her feel pretty good about herself.

"You think she's alright?" Savannah asked Daryl before he left. She was leaning up against the side of the RV, watching him sling his crossbow over his shoulders.

"We'll find her and bring her back." Daryl sounded miffed. But his eyes were full of worried. "Listen, if shit gets out of hand, get them out of here. Don't try to be a hero."

"And I just had my cape dried clean," Savannah said dryly. Daryl rolled his eyes. "Bring me back something nice!' she yelled. Daryl flicked her off, which only made her smile. She loved getting to him. It was too easy.

Night came too fast. But thankfully, the day was over. Savannah nearly had a nervous breakdown when Glenn told her that Carl was shot. She would've hit the ground if he didn't catch her in time. But Glenn told her about the farm that he was resting at and receiving treatment. Dale took action and told Glenn to drive T-Dog to the farm. After Daryl heard how bad the infection was, he gave them Merle's personal drug stash, which was like a portable pharmacy. The remaining party decided to stay there in case Sophia came back, but would hide to farm in the morning after leaving a sign for her.

Savannah couldn't sleep. Carol was crying her eyes out. She was sitting on top of a Corvette and smoking a cigarette, hoping it would help calm her nerves. The last time she had gotten any shut eye was when she fell asleep riding on Daryl's motorcycle. Old habits were hard to shake off no matter what.

"Can't sleep either?" Savannah jumped. Daryl had snuck up on her. He had his crossbow in his hand.

"Carol, mainly. I sound like a total piece of shit for saying that." Savannah exhaled. "Do I sound like a piece of shit? I want to tell her everything will be okay but this isn't like a goldfish dying or something."

Daryl got quiet for a moment. "Go get your stuff. We're going to look for her."

"Me?" Savannah raised an eyebrow. "Why not take Andrea? She seems excited to shot something."

"I've had my full of her today. You comin' or not?" Daryl asked.

Ten minutes later, the two of them were trudging through the woods. Dale pleaded with them not to go in the woods this late, but Savannah told him not to worry and that they would be back before morning. Ever since last night, the two of them became closer, like a father and daughter. Unlike Andrea, who was pissed at Dale and basically threw in his face that she didn't care, Savannah didn't mind having Dale worry about her. She held back a laugh when Dale stared Daryl down as they left.

"Old man's protective of you." Daryl looked back at the RV. He was afraid of a bullet coming from Dale's gun at any moment.

"We had a moment last night; brought us a little closer." Savannah shrugged. "Never really had that growing up."

"Know how that is," Daryl sniffed. "My old man was a piece of work. What'd yours do?"

"Besides being a no good sonofabitch?" Savannah suddenly spat on the ground, like she was cursing him. "He had his good days. When I was little and couldn't sleep, he would put me on his motorcycle and drive me around the block. Scared the shit out of my mom every time, but it worked. I think that's the only good memory I have of him."

"What about your mom?" Savannah fell silent. Daryl realized he had touched a sore subject. He was ready to change the subject when she spoke up.

"She got hit by a drunk driver. It happened about a really long time ago." Daryl watched as Savannah became tight lipped. She was fighting tears from appearing. "It was quick, so she didn't suffer."

"Any other family?"

"I had a twin brother name Joey. He pretty much raised me. He was born five minutes before me." Savannah gave a weird little laugh. "He never let me live that down. Always brought it up in an argument like it meant something." Savannah shook her head. "What about you? Just you and Merle?"

"Pretty much," Daryl drawled out. "Parents really didn't care. I went missing for nine days once. Eatin' any berries I could find and wiping my ass with poison ivy." Savannah couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry," she snorted, covering her smile with her hand. "That's horrible."

"Then why you laughin?"

"Cause I have a sick sense of humor."

"Anyway…walked back in through the back door and made myself a sandwich. My dad didn't even notice I was missing."

"Sounds like my dad. Jackass finally left when I was twelve. My mom wasn't that broken hearted, but she did sue his ass for support. She had basically raised us by herself anyway so no big deal there."

"Look at this." Savannah stopped suddenly and looked up at a tree. A Walker was hanging from a noose, snarling and biting the air. His neck was at an angle that would have been a quick instant kill. Daryl lowered his flashlight to a note stuck to the tree. "Got bit. Fever hit. World gone to shit. Might as well quit." Dumbass didn't know enough to shoot himself in the head. Turns himself in a swinging piece of bait. And a mess. Look at him. Hanging up there like a big piñata. The other geeks came and ate all the flesh off his legs." Daryl lowered the light to the remaining lower half. Whatever muscle was chewed up, leaving bones and old tissue. Savannah turned her head and began to cough. A small amount of vomit came out of her mouth. Slowly, she stood up and wiped her mouth clean.

"Call that payback for laughing about my itchy ass," Daryl smirked.

"So what about this guy?" Savannah ignored his previous comment.

"He's not going anywhere. Maybe he'll get finished off. Not our problem." Daryl shrugged. "Come on."

"Aww…but I wanted to poke it."

Hours passed and no sign of Sophia anywhere. The further they went, the darker it got.

"Maybe we should turn back." Savannah was getting a little scared. The moon was being covered by clouds and everything had just got still. Savannah's hand hadn't left her machete since seeing the Walker.

"Yeah. Daylight's in a few hours." Daryl agreed. They started back up the path, past the hanging Walker. "Ugly bastard," Daryl muttered.

"Hopefully that's post mortem," Savannah made a face. She covered her mouth and Daryl laughed as she walked faster. He watched as her hips swayed and bit his bottom lip. He didn't know if she was doing that on purpose or not. He couldn't take it anymore. Just being near her and catching her scent in the wind…drove him crazy.

"Savannah…" Daryl called out. She turned around and raised an eyebrow. Daryl closed the gap between them fast. He looked down into her eyes and let his crossbow hit the ground. He grabbed her face in his hands and gave her a kiss. It wasn't like the one before; that was sloppy. This one was sweet and passionate.

Savannah broke the kiss to gain her breath back. Her eyes were wide as her fingers grabbed Daryl's shirt and brought him for another kiss. A voice in the back of her head was screaming how wrong this was, but that voice could shove it.

Daryl's rough hands ran down her arms, causing goose bumps on her skin. Daryl smirked as he pressed his forehead against hers. Savannah shivered and tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth. "Skip the foreplay…" the words shocked Daryl. "Please, it's been too long."

"It won't be nice."

"I don't care."

"Take off your boots." Daryl stepped back, undoing his pants as he watched Savannah quickly discard her boots and jeans. She had shaved her legs recently. Daryl enjoyed the smooth sensation as his hands ran up them until they gripped her waist. Daryl kissed her again as he eased his swollen cock into her. Savannah let out a moan so loud, he would be surprised if Dale didn't hear it.

"Holy shit…" Savannah rasped as Daryl found his rhythm. He didn't say anything except animalistic grunts as he pounded into her. Savannah swore her eyes were ready to roll back into her head.

"Daryl…," she whined, hands digging into the dirt. She wasn't going to last long, and neither could Daryl.

"I get you off, you get me off…got it?" Daryl rasped in her ear. Savannah nodded. A few minutes later, she hit her climax. Daryl clamped a hand over her mouth as she let out a huge scream that would have attracted attention. Before she had time to come off her high, Daryl had pulled out and was on his back. Savannah wasn't stupid. She climbed over his muscular legs and her mouth found his still hard dick. As soon as her lips touched it, Daryl thought he was going to explode. Savannah's mouth and tongue were well skilled at this. Daryl couldn't take it anymore and gave an animal growl as he exploded into Savannah's mouth. She waited till he was done before sitting back and spitting the content of her mouth onto the ground.

"Goddamn…" Daryl sighed as he sat up. Savannah was blushing as she took her hair out of her ponytail and fixed it.

"Not too shabby on your end either," Savannah giggled as she pulled up her pants. Daryl followed shortly and they both tried to clean up the best they could. The fewer questions asked the better.

The next morning, the survivors packed up what they could. Carol didn't speak to either Daryl or Savannah after coming back empty handed. Savannah found it bit of a slap to the face. At least they were trying.

Savannah watched as Glenn, Dale, and Daryl were leaning over a map as Glenn was pointing out the way to the farm. Andrea and Carol were getting whatever else supplies they could find. Savannah couldn't help but watch Daryl. The rising sun was hitting him just right and if it was possible, made him more attractive. They didn't speak after coming back to camp but Daryl gave her a smoldering look before he went to bed.

God, what the hell was she doing? A few months ago, she didn't want to share the same air as Daryl. Her life would have improved not knowing his existence. Now she wanted to know what he could do without being rushed.

Glenn folded up the map and the men headed toward the RV or motorcycle. Savannah sighed as she stomped out her cigarette and headed toward the RV. A loud whistle caught her attention.

"Savannah!" Daryl yelled as he reeved the engine. He motioned for her to get on. Without thinking, Savannah straddled the bike and wrapped her arms around his waist. She looked back at the RV and shocked looks on Glenn and Dale's faces. Savannah shrugged as Daryl took off.

The roar of the motorcycle filled Savannah's ears. The freedom on being on bike to her was the greatest thing in the world: the wind in your hair, the heat of the sun on your skin. And it didn't hurt that the guy driving it wasn't so hard to hold onto. Savannah still didn't know why she jumped on his bike. The first time it was because it was get away from an exploding building. Savannah had to watch her hands this time; they seemed to want to rub Daryl's exposed chest. The smell of motor oil, gas fumes, and natural male musk filled Savannah's nostrils. To most girls it would have been a major turnoff, but Savannah found it as an aphrodisiac.

Daryl was trying hard to focus on the road as he felt hands on his hips again. Sex was the furthest thing from his mind last night. Hell, this girl use to be the furthest thing from his mind. It was only a few months ago that he had written her off and not pay attention to her. Savannah wasn't like other girls. When she had jumped on his motorcycle back the CDC, Daryl was about to tell her off when she just gave him a look that said drive. She had no problem hitting or arguing with him. She had chugged booze like a champ, chained smoked like it was going out of style, and wasn't afraid of going toe to dragging foot with Walker. And after hearing it had just been her and her brother…it was a little too close to him. Daryl's mind still nagged them about the magazine he had found and planned on getting it out of her somehow.

He just didn't know how yet. If she was dumb as a stump, it would be no problem. Dealing with a smart woman however was something new for Daryl Dixon.

The Greene family was wonderful. Savannah could tell they were a tight family unit. Hershel didn't seem too thrilled about having strangers on his property, but he was allowing them to stay until Carl healed from surgery. He also told the group to hand over the firearms, which caused a lot of problems within the group. But Rick, being the level headed one, said that they were guests and they needed to respect his wishes. Savannah knew Rick was going to try to find some way to have them stay. But the two men agreed to keep Dale as look out, just in case.

Daryl had gone by himself to look for Sophia shortly after Otis' funeral. Rick had begged him to stay, but the hard headed idiot didn't listen. Before he left, he turned to see Savannah on top of the RV with Dale. She had looked down at him and gave a small wave. He tilted his head up to her before heading off.

"You two seem buddy/buddy all of a sudden," Dale mentioned as Daryl vanished between the trees.

"We're both really worried about Sophia." Savannah lit up the cigarette dangling from her lip. "And we didn't shot each other so that's always a good sign."

Dale just shook his head. "You really shouldn't smoke those." He waved smoke away from his face.

"Planning my big comeback?" Savannah smiled as she put her back on the top of the RV and stretched out.

"You never know." Dale sat the lawn chair that he had hauled up. "One day, there could be a cure and your vocal chords will be to shot to work."

Savannah laughed. "Yeah, sure. And I'll win a Grammy for Only Remaining Artist Left." Savannah sat up and pretended to clutch an award. "I'd like to thank the reanimated dead. Without you, I would still have competition. This one's for you!"

Dale chuckled. Without saying anything, he sat his gun down and climbed down the RV.

"Hey!" she heard Dale yell a few minutes later. Savannah looked over and felt her eyes get wide. Dale was clutching a dark blue acoustic guitar. He was reaching it up to her and slowly, Savannah pulled it up.

"How the hell did you find this?" she was in shock. The strings were brand new and it felt like brand new.

"Found it back at the traffic jam the other day." Dale climbed back up. "It looked in pretty good condition."

"Dale, this...this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Savannah covered her mouth, still in shock.

The other night in her drunken stupor, Savannah told Dale everything about her life until the outbreak. She even showed him the same magazine Daryl saw. The guys who shared the cover with her were her brother Joey and their friend Tommy. Joey was at least 6'3 with a black pompadour that he spent way too much time on and the same eyes as his sister. On the cover, he was dressed like Johnny Cash's punk rock clone with a black suit jacket, a shirt with his Johnny Cash himself on it flicking the bird, torn black jeans, and Doc Martian boots. A guitar was hanging from a strap around his neck and he was hamming up the picture by combing his pompadour. Tommy was a few years older than the twins with a shiny bald head and dark brown eyes. Nearly half of his skin was covered in tattoo ink. He was wearing a sleeveless white buttoned up shirt with a red tie hanging loosely. He was black Dickies and black and red dress shoes. He looked like he was ready to bust his snare drum on the ground. The background of the cover was a graveyard with a weird purple and green skyline. Savannah hadn't look at it months now and found it in bad taste. But how the hell were they supposed to know?

Being a musician was the one dream the twins shared growing up. Their mother Sandy made sure they had access to any instrument they could find and would play them her old Johnny Cash, Buddy Holly, Bob Dylan, and Eric Clapton records. By time they were ten; the two of them had memorized half the Johnny Cash library of songs and could play Cocaine Blues with their eyes closed. Savannah was extremely shy as a kid and found singing as a good way to get her feelings out.

Music was also a good escape for Savannah. Her dad was a hard ass Ex-Marine drill sergeant that had a thing for too much whiskey and not enough patience. He would beat the crap out of their mom for no reason, leaving her bloody and bruised for days. Of course, none of the neighbors believed that someone like Robert Harris would beat on his wife and much less his kids. They were half right; the beating of his kids at least waited till they were in high school.

One night, Robert was in a mood because someone accidently scratched his prized Harley. Joey swore he loved that bike more than his own family. True, he did use to help Savannah sleep when he was small, but that was really the only good memory she ever had. The twins were coming home from Tommy's house after practice and walked in on Robert holding a knife to Sandy's throat. Joey had tackled him and held him down, pointing the knife at Robert's throat. Savannah helped her mother up, noticing the cuts on her face. That night was the last night they would ever see their father. He left on his bike and never came back.

"Play me something." Dale had settled back into his chair.

"Like what?" Savannah strummed the guitar. The strings were still tuned.

"First thing that comes to mind."

"It's gonna suck." Savannah took a deep breath as he placed her fingers on the strings and took a deep breath.

"Early one mornin' while making the rounds/ I took a shot of cocaine and a I shot my woman down…"


End file.
